


Meeting My Surrogate Son’s Lover:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Impressions, First Meetings, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony invited Gibbs to lunch, so he could meet Danny, What happens when they do meet?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Meeting My Surrogate Son’s Lover:

*Summary: Tony invited Gibbs to lunch, so he could meet Danny, What happens when they do meet?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

**“I can’t believe that I **_am_** meeting my surrogate son’s lover”**, Leroy “Jethro” Gibbs thought to himself, as his surrogate “son”/friend, Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, is taking them to their desired spot. The Blond Agent noticed that something was off with his mentor.

“Are you okay, Gibbs ?”, Tony asked out of concern, as they continued their drive, & the leader of **_NCIS_** said, “I am fine, Just a little nervous”, He answered honestly. Tony was shocked to hear it. “Don’t be, Danny will love you”, He reassures him, as the rest of the drive was made in silence.

At the restaurant, Danny shook hands with Gibbs, as a way to greet him, Then, He & Tony shared a kiss. They all sat down, & made small talk, Before, The Waitress came, & took their order, They relaxed, as they waited.

Gibbs found that he likes the loudmouth detective more, & more, as they talked. He knew that Tony was in good hands with him, & trusts him completely with him.He can’t wait to get to know him even better in the future. Plus, It was nice to see Tony smile, It had been awhile, since the last time he smiled.

Danny found that he liked & respected the hell out of Gibbs, He found the older man was a breath of fresh air, & would keep Tony safe. As they were leaving the shorter man told the gray-haired man this, as they were waiting for their vehicles.

“I was so nervous on meeting you, Then, I saw you just being yourself, & I felt more at ease, Just know, I will take care of Tony, & spending the rest of my life, Making him happy”, Gibbs felt reassured, as he said that. “I know that you will, I see you already making him happy, You got family in me, whenever you need me”. The Blond thanked him, & hugged, Tony was touched by the scene.

The cars came up, & they said their “goodbyes”, Hugs were exchanged, Tony & his lover shared a sweet kiss, & they were on their separate ways. Gibbs felt like that there would be more encounters like this one, & he hopes to see Danny around **_NCIS_** more, Cause, he really likes him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
